Heart Of A Machine
by Tauria
Summary: Do machines really have souls? I have wondered this ever since the day the Robot started showing signs of intelligence. I, too, am a full robot, but I have come to call it my 'condition' . . .
1. Do I Have A Soul?

**Tauria: **Okay, I have been wanting to do something like this for a long time now, because there are lots of great one-shots about how Antauri wonders if he has a soul because of what was said in Ghost in the Machinder. And I decided I was gonna be different and do a whole STORY on it. Plus, if you read _How It All Came To Be,_ then you know that I said I was going to start being mean to Antauri. So that's this story. Although I warn you, writing this first chapter made me kind of depressed . . . I hate writing for Antauri (really any character) this way, so it is sort of a challenge for myself.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SRMT. Nor do I own the episode Ghost in the Machinder.

**_Heart Of A Machine_**

**ANTAURIfan**

**Prologue**

_'Do machines really have_ _souls?'_

I have wondered this ever since the day the Robot started showing signs of intelligence. I, too, am a full robot, butI have come to call it my 'condition'. At first, I saw no difference between myself and the others. But now I do. The others have some sort of life in them . . . but do I? Do I truly have a soul? Am I capable of feeling? Of thinking? Of being alive? Or is it just simulated? Am I truly Antauri? Or am I just a copy, put into another body, that could be reprogrammed with ease.

Often, I find myself thinking back to the day these doubts entered my mind. I try to find some sort of answer. Some way to assure myself that I do have a soul . . . that I am still capable of being apart of this team. But each time I become more and more convinced that I am not . . .

_We were headed to find the Skeleton King Worm. We couldn't let it destroy anymore planets then it already had . . . his corruption had already spread too far. _

_"Setting a course for the Daegon system," Our leader, Chiro, said, gloved fingers typing furiously at the controls. "If the Skeleton King Worm is ANYWHERE, it's GOTTAbe there."_

_"Strange . . ." Gibson said, looking at something on one of the smaller monitors. "The Super Robot not responding!" He pulled a lever down, trying to see if he could get the Robot to respond. _

_"It just put us on a new course!" Nova cried out. _

_"Let's check out the navigation system . . . maybe it's down!" Chiro said. _

_Nova gave him a single nod, and together the six of us headed to a room that glowed a bright red. _

_"It's not the computers," our mechanic, Otto, said. "You're not going to believe this, but the Super Robot's overriding our commands!" _

_I could believe it . . . after all, what was so different between me and the Robot? I, too, had become fully machine. _

_"You're saying it's . . . thinking for itself?" Chiro asked, as if the idea was strange to him. _

_Did I not think? Did that cross their minds? I decided to intervene. I would sound as if I was concerned about the Robot, but I would also be giving them a gentle reminder of what I have become as well. "Perhaps there is more to the Robot then meets the eye." _

_"You gotta be kidding me, Antauri," Sprx said. "I mean, it's a machine. It's probably just broken." _

_Sprx often spoke without thinking, but never had his words hurt me as those had. I wondered if I was only sympathizing with the Robot because I, too, had become a full fledged machine. And was I really hurt? Could I really sympathize? _

_"Agreed." Gibson said. "Technically speaking, machines can only APPEAR to be alive." _

_"Appearances CAN be deceiving," I said, once more trying to remind them that I, too, was machine. But did they care? Did they think I was still dead? That this body I was in was just a copy of what I once was? _

_"Uh, what you see is what you get," Sprx said. "Machines can NOT have a soul." _

_And then the alarm went off. _

Were they talking about the Robot, after I spoke up? Or were they speaking about me too? For a while I was able to say that they weren't, since Sprx did risk his own life to rescue me, but could it have been because he thought they would need me? Surely I was still as important to them as I had been before my incident. Sometimes I doubted they still held respect for me as a living being . . . sometimes I think they feared me because I was a machine. They had once come to me whenever they needed me, but now they rarely came to see me. Of course, we were in the middle of a war . . . so perhaps that had something to do with it?

It is hard, having nothing to do but to think in the dead of night. I have no need for sleep, so I stay up quite late. Once a week I power down for the night, so that I can give my body some rest, but there is much to be done at night. The only problem is that these have become mindless tasks. Tasks that I need not think about. So my mind is free to think about what it pleases. And this is often the subject it returns too. I don't like to think about myself this way. It only does me more harm then good, but nothing I can think of helps me. I know I could talk to one of the others, but would they understand?

There is only one other I can talk to, and I have yet to figure out how to do that. Tonight, I have decided to occupy myself with trying to communicate with the Super Robot. He might understand. I would talk to Jinmay, but for one thing, she is so young, and for another, she was not around to know the others as well as the Robot. She knows us, but she was not there for many of our adventures, including the one I speak of. And it is that one I would mention. And also, I would be worried she would tell Chiro, and Chiro would worry, and Chiro has enough on his plate.

I sighed, as my most recent attempt failed. I stared down into my lap. So much that had been easy before was effortless now. Like floating. Before, that had been an easy task for me. But now it was effortless. Sensing danger had become easy too. I was more in tune with the Power Primate then ever before. I was also more in tune with Chiro. Those were some good points, I suppose. But some bad points were that sometimes, the silver monkey made it hard to show mercy. My mechanical brain made it easier to see the logic in things, and often times would try to block certain feelings if they got in the way of that logic. It made it hard for me to be a father to Chiro, especially. It said that a monkey could not be a father to a human . . . but so far I had managed to contain this, and do what was right for my 'son'.

With the war being here though, it was getting worse. It wanted to show less mercy . . . It wanted to work the team harder. But I couldn't let it do that. I just couldn't. I tried to make it see logic that it would tire them out, and for now that was working, but I was worried that my mechanical brain was going to take over my body. That it was going to completely control me. And that scared me . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>What a depressing way to start a story . . . well, I hoped you liked that, and I will update as soon as I can! :DD Please leave a review!


	2. Loss Of Control

**Tauria: **Hi! Here is the next chapter! Sorry it has taken so long, but I was really busy this weekend. I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SRMT.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

When the sun arose over Shuggazoom, I put down what I was doing and went to the kitchen. I began cooking. I missed the freedom I had once had in the kitchen, when I used to be able to experiment with the ingredients and make new recipes and things like that. But now I couldn't do that. I was too afraid of thinking that it would taste fine and then it wouldn't. I guess I was paranoid.

I made myself some tea and then woke the others. They sleepily filed down to the table, and started eating. The most conversation that went on was 'Will you please pass the butter?' or something along those lines. It made me sad. I knew that they were just trying to eat before we were attacked, but I missed the conversation that used to go on when we all sat around the table. I had always looked forward to meals because that was our unspoken break. We had an unofficial rule that nothing that had to do with Skeleton King was mentioned when we ate unless it was absolutely mandatory. But now our conversation was limited to passing more food. I held back a sigh.

I stared at my food for the briefest of moments before I started spooning it into my mouth. It was all tasteless to me, since my taste buds were supposed to still work but I had been having several malfunctions with my new body, and not being able to taste anymore was one of them. I need liquid more then anything. My body relies on hydro-power and so tea, and drinks with water bases (or water) are what I need to focus more on anyway. Although my body can take the water from food products, it just takes longer to break down. Once I had consumed enough food, I drank the tea. It was my day to do dishes, so I did them.

"Antauri?" Chiro asked me.

I looked over at him. "Yes?"

"You were awful quiet this morning," he said softly.

"Well, I wanted to get the food gone, since we are usually attacked at this time of day," I smiled a little at him.

Doubt entered his eyes. "Well, you normally at least ask us how we slept . . ."

I smiled. "I do, don't I? And it is little things like that we should maintain. So, how did you sleep, Chiro?"

"I slept good. How was your night?"

"It was alright," I smiled.

Chiro nodded. "Well, a soon as you're done doing the dishes, I would like to have a meeting discussing training."

"Of course." I nodded, and he left to tell the others. I continued washing the dishes and then went to the Command Center. Everyone else was already there as I sat down in my seat. We waited for Chiro to begin.

He cleared his throat and stood. "This is our only day off, and the only day we will have to train if we assume that things are going to continue going the way they have been. But I don't want to force anyone to train when it is our only day off and we may waste what little time we have training. Although it wouldn't really be a waste of time per say."

We nodded.

"Well, what if we each take a turn in the training room, so that way we can still do the things we want, but we can still train too," Sprx suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea," Gibson agreed.

"Yeah," Nova smiled.

"Then that's what we'll do. Who's going first?" Chiro said.

And for once, Nova did not volunteer. I did. "I will."

They all blinked, because normally Nova always beat me to the punch. I was not surprised. She was quite tired from what I was sensing. Chiro nodded, pretending like he wasn't shocked. I went to the training room and started it up, and went in there. I only meant to stay in there for an hour. But time flew by. My mechanical body regarded fighting as something it could do easily. It was the only time the silver monkey and I were one. By the time I realized I had been there way over an hour, Sprx was standing outside the door. He looked me over.

"I never saw someone able to train so long when we're in the middle of an energy sapping war. Not even Nova. Maybe being mechanical has some benefits."

That remark stung, because he made it sound like he had always thought of it as a curse. Not that I blamed him. It was a bit of a curse sometimes. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak.

"Well, I wanted to tell you that Chiro is in Med Bay right now because he got sick."

I blinked. How had I not realized? Normally I always knew when something was wrong with Chiro. When I looked back through my memories, I realized that Chiro had been a bit paler then usual. And during the meeting his voice had been a bit off key and he had been disinterested . . . he had gotten distracted quite easily. How had I not seen that? I followed Sprx silently to Med Bay where I saw the boy I considered my son cough weakly in his sleep. I assumed that Gibson had told him to sleep.

"How is he?" I asked.

"He's very sick, but he will recover. The Power Primate is on it as we speak. Antauri, why don't you take him to his room and sit with him tonight," Gibson smiled.

I nodded and levitated him to his room where I floated at his bed side. For a while, I soothingly ran my fingers through his hair until he was completely relaxed, and then I entered meditation, believing I would sense changes in his health better then I would in my awakened state. My silver monkey side said that since he was sick there was no point in trying to help him. It is the survival of the strong that matter. I ignored it. The next morning when I opened my eyes, I saw that Chiro had gotten worse. But how had that happened? My senses had been clearly focused on him. My silver monkey side laughed at me. I cursed mentally, even though I did not approve of cursing. I got Gibson and explained what had happened, but I left out the part about the silver monkey being the cause. Then, he treated him and as he was doing that, Sprx approached me.

"Antauri are you sure that you don't need someone to help you watch over Chiro?" He asked me.

I knew he meant well, but I was shocked that he would suggest that in such a blunt manner. He could have used more tact. Even though this _was _Sprx. But that shock was all that my silver monkey side needed to take control. "No!" I heard myself say rather arrogantly. Was that really what I sounded like when I was in leader mode? "I don't need anyone's help in watching over him!" I knew that the silver monkey just wanted to be alone so he could further his plans.

"Antauri," Sprx said calmly. He had no idea how close the silver monkey was to snapping, "what if you slip up in watching him and the kid dies?"

"I won't slip up in watching him!" My silver monkey counterpart had no idea what it was doing, I realized.

"Antauri, you aren't perfect!" Sprx told me. This struck a blow with my counterpart.

"But I am closer in this mechanical body then you." He was very arrogant about this subject. I had argued with him many times before on this subject.

Sprx blinked. His eyes narrowed. "Mechanical bodies are just as flawed as the organic ones that made them. Mechanical bodies may be stronger, faster, and more powerful then us, but with that comes more room to make mistakes."

"But we also have a brain that if allowed will only think of what is in the best interest of those around it."

"Every brain has some sort of bias."

The silver monkey was beginning to get irritated with Sprx. "Fool!" It cried. It went to attack him but Sprx said, "I am sorry, my friend." And he knocked me out with his magnets. When I came too, I heard them talking.

"He really did that?" Nova whispered.

"Yeah," Sprx and Gibson said.

"He is very unstable right now," Otto admitted.

"Well, what can we do about it? We can't exactly shut him off."

"We may have too . . ." Nova said.

"I don't think so. After all, all he has to do is-" And then they walked past the Med Bay and I could no longer hear them.

They wanted to shut me down? Just for a little loss of control? What was it I had to do? I didn't know. But I would figure something out since they _were_ right. Something had to be done about the way that I have been acting lately. I shakily stood, and bade my adopted son farewell. Then I went to my cruiser and left. I didn't really know where I was going, but I would figure it out as soon as I was far enough away from Shuggazoom.

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>Well, I hope you liked that! I'm sorry if it is a bit rushed, but my brother wants me to play _Ocarina of Time_, and my laptop is about to die. Anyway, please leave a review!


	3. Silphirra

**Tauria: **I know I haven't updated in a while, but I hope this chapter makes up for it! I have a couple OCs in this chapter, and I introduce a new world! Yay! Anyway, the two OCs are actually very important to the story. Anyway, in this chapter, not much really happens, it's more of a filler chapter so I can get to where I wanna go. Although I confess I had a lot of fun with this chapter . . . :))

**Disclaimer: **I don't own SRMT.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

After a week of traveling around, I finally decided to head to a planet called Silphirra. The planet was named after the strange silvery blue metal that was found there. It was beautiful metal, mostly silver, with a faint blue tinge that seemed to glow around the metal. It was some of the strongest in the Universe, supposedly able to withstand even the Dark Ones might. This was only legend though. No one knew if it was true, and most people were not eager to find out. The metal was called Silpirrum. It is also believed to have magical properties. I would have to bring some back with me for Otto, or at least send him some. He would be able to do so much with this metal.

Besides having some of the best metal though, Silphirra is also known widely around the Universe for other things. Silphirra was a planet that also had a temple on it, with people who studied the Power Primate. I had always admired this temple, and when the Varons fell, they extended their hand to me. and I gratefully accepted their offer. Unlike the Varons they had no fancy order name. They merely called themselves the Servants of the Chosen One. I smiled faintly as I remembered this name. Chiro would hate ever coming here, since he was the Chosen One. They would treat him very specially. Also, they were one of the science capitals of the world, having many forests and still undiscovered species, and of course mechanical industry was booming, thanks to Silphirrum. There was a great pilot academy here, because Silphirrum made some of the best ships, and a fighting arena too.

I soon landed on Silphirra, and headed towards the temple. The main temple was located on the fringes of the capital city, called Silphirre, but there were other branches of the temple in hidden spots and a network of tunnels underground just in case something happened. I walked through the beautiful forest of Silphirra, admiring the beauty of nature. Koraladol had been beautiful with all of it's jewels, but it could not compare with this.

Trees were closely knotted together, though they did occasionally break form, but were quick to gain it back again. The path was filled with winding turns, and you had to be careful not to inadvertently trip over rocks and tree roots. The sky had evolved into a green canopy, with clouds of leaves and vines dropping down. Occasionally tendrils of light made their way through the green wall however, and lit the path. The path before me appeared a glowing green because of the way the light had to shine through. Flowers grew along the sides of the path, and sometimes in the middle. Sometimes I saw flowers growing in the branches of the trees, or winding around the thick trunks.

I walked slowly, so I could take in the beauty of the scenery around me. I was almost reluctant to reach the city, and leave behind the glorious nature. But I was quick to remind myself that I could request to be moved to one of the other temples, if they didn't send me to one of them in the fist place. I did eventually reach the city, and though I was sad to leave the forest, I hurried to the temple. They welcomed me, saying they had been expecting me. I was not surprised.

The main temple was not as beautiful as some of the hidden ones, but that was because they were in a city, and they did not want to attract to much attention to themselves, whereas in the forest, they could attract as much attention as they wanted. The two led me down a long hallway, light by blue and silver fire. They explained to me the differences that they had made, since I had last been there. When they had accepted me, I had visited, but not long enough for them to tell me anything. I had been helping out a friend.

"Brother Antauri, much has changed since your last long visit, one hundred and some number of years ago. This is no longer the main temple, though we still say it is to keep the government happy. We now use our biggest temple as the main temple, as was intended in the original design. You will be staying there, since you are regarded as one of the High Masters, according to the scores you received with the Varons, and because of the fact that you have been training the Chosen One since his Power Primate was awakened."

I nodded. I had not expected such a high honor. "I did not know you and the Varons had the same way of keeping scores."

"We do not. We took the videos they had of the training session and scored you in our way."

"Ah," I nodded.

They took me to a place where I would be sent to the other temple. "Two guides are awaiting you. Do not worry about formality with them." Before I could ask why not, my journey had begun to head towards the temple. I relaxed in my seat.

My last visit here had been both happy and sad. I had been awakened out of stasis to help a friend of mine give birth, since I had the medical training to do it. I did not know why they had not asked me to bring Gibson, and even when I offered they declined. I was unfamiliar with the customs of her race, but . . . Her husband had died in battle a week before, and as it was, she died giving birth. I had wanted to take care of the children, but the environment I lived in was too dangerous to raise kids in. As it was, I stayed on Silphirra and took care of them for the two months until the funeral. They grew quite fast, and even though now they would be a year, maybe two years, old, they would be basically in their teens or tweens if they had developed the way they had been when they were little. I wondered which temple had raised them . . .

When I arrived at the temple, I stepped out of the vehicle that I had arrived in, and was greeted by two big hugs, and yells of, "TAURI!" Looking down, I saw the two little monkeys I had just been worried about. I embraced them tightly. "Violet, Rose," I smiled.

The two girls were twins. They were exactly identical, until they opened their mouths. Although, even then they could be identical if they wanted to. They had big, rose colored eyes, and violet fur. If you looked really closely at them, you could see that Rose's eyes were more rosy, and Violet's fur was darker, hence their names. Rose was more out-going and adventurous, and Violet was quiet, and shy if she didn't know you. They had always looked up to me, as I was the parental figure they had never had. The people at the temple had been kind to them but . . . They had not seen me after I had turned, and we had communicated by letters only, because I was unable to video chat since we could be attacked at any time. Also, I did not want to scare the girls by letting them see me hurt.

"You look different," Rose told me.

"Yes, and I will explain about that later. I would have told you in a letter, but it is something that needs to be told in person. Why don't we go inside? You can show me where I am staying."

"You get to stay with us! And we can be a big happy family!" Violet grinned up at me. I smiled back. I was Violet's hero. I wasn't sure who Rose's was. They dragged me to the room, and then had me sit on the couch. Rose brought me my favorite tea, and they helped themselves to a cup as well. They curled up on either side of me, and looked at me expectantly. They were fond of stories, and any time I had one to tell, they would do this.

"Well," I said, taking a sip of my tea. "I have many stories to tell you since the last tine I saw you girls, just as I said in my letter. This is one of the saddest ones I have. Keep in mind that even though this story is very strange, it is completely true. After tonight though, I will tell you the stories in the order they happened. All of the stories will feature the same main characters, since it is one of my life. Now, are you ready for me to begin?"

They nodded eagerly.

"Well, some history is required. In the Universe right now, there is a great evil. His name is the Skeleton King. He is bent on bringing back the Dark Ones. Right now, he is most focused on Shuggazoom, since it was his home planet. Before he was the Skeleton King, he was the Alchemist, and he created my team and I to stop him when he did become the Skeleton King."

They nodded again.

I smiled. "It all started when we were hunting down a sea monster that had attacked Shuggazoom . . ." I began.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

****_"Where is he?" Chiro said, staring at the monitor before him that showed the outside world. "The Chu-Lu has gotta be around here somewhere . . ." _

_"The entity is curiously invisible to our radar scans. Setting for a higher frequency," Gibson said, pressing a few buttons. _

_"I say we wait 'im out on the surface," Sprx spoke up. "I don't like this." _

_"I've got Hyper Sonar contact," Otto said softly. His eyes widened. "It's comin right at us!" _

_"It's on the attack! Readying Torso Cannons," I said, pulling back levers. _

_"Fire!" Chiro cried, as the cannons shot. _

_The Chu-Lu grabbed the Robot's head causing Nova to yell, "IT'S GOT ANTAURI!" _

_I was slammed into the ceiling, and then I dropped to the floor as it pulled the head off the Robot. _

_"ANTAURI!" Chiro yelled out. _

_The Chu-Lu put the Robot's head in it's mouth, swimming away as fast as it could. _

_"It's got Antauri! Otto, quick!" Chiro ordered. _

_"Firing foot rockets!" Otto began pressing buttons. _

_The Robot quickly began to catch up with the Chu-Lu. _

_"Activating Brain Scrambler Mode," I said, pulling back more levers, not intending to let this Chu-Lu do whatever it was planning. I blasted out of it's mouth. "Monkey Team, I'm free," I told them. "I'm returning to-arrgh!" I was interrupted by a great pain of the Power was hit with the same pain. _

_"Something's wrong with the Power Primate! " Chiro said through the pain. _

_Quickly, Gibson and Sprx got us back on the Robot. The rest of the Monkey Team defeated the Chu-Lu and landed back on the center of the city. Chiro, Nova, and Gibson came to talk to me about the Power Primate. I told them I was going to Koraladol, and when I left, Chiro stowed away in my ship. I took him along, and while talking to Master Xan, it was revealed that he was working for Skeleton King. Chiro rescued me when I was almost dead, and then he gave up his Power Primate to defeat Xan. We rushed back to Shuggazoom, after the Monkeys had come to help us. Skeleton King's army was attacking the city. We rushed to stop them, and we were all knocked out. Chiro took Otto's hand, unable to use his Power Primate, and rushed to the Pit of Doom. There, he fought Mandarin who eventually defeated him. _

_Just as Skeleton King was about to cast him over the side, I arrived and threw Skeleton King's staff over the side. I fought with Skeleton King until he used Chiro against me. While he was levitating us in the air, I used the Power Primate to cast him over the side. Then, Mandarin came over and stabbed me in the back of the head with his sword. Chiro attacked Mandarin and cast him over the side as well. __Skeleton King was attached to the Worm, and he went to finish me off, but Chiro stood over me to defend me. They fought, and it was soon clear that Skeleton King now had the ability to shoot dark energy out of his mouth, which Chiro was quickly defeated by. His Hyper Uniform was badly ripped, and he was very weak. He looked over at me. _

_"I failed you . . . Antauri . . ." _

_Just as Skeleton King was about to finish me off, the Robot appeared to help us. The Robot could barely stand, but there it was. Four cybernetic monkeys flew out. They reached out to help us, but I knew what I needed to do. In an attempt to stop the worm from hatching, I cast myself over the side and into the egg, where I activated my Inner Primate. Parts of me went into the Robot and Chiro. Chiro was able to rip Skeleton King's body from it's head and then he and the Super Robot sealed the egg. _

_From there, Chiro set out to the Savage lands and brought me into the silver monkey where we found out that the Worm had regenerated the rest of it's body and was now ravaging the Universe. After rescuing Jinmay, we set out to stop it . . ._

* * *

><p>The girls hugged me tightly. "Poor Tauri!" The said, burying their faces in my chest. I reassured them everything was okay and we ate supper.<p>

"Now, as for you two, it's getting late. I'd say it was bedtime." I said once we had finished eating.

The girls groaned. "But we have so many questions . . ." they began.

"Which you can ask tomorrow." I told them, and put them into bed. I, too, shut down. Something about this place was making me tired . . . I wasn't complaining. I hadn't been tired in a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>That was fun . . . I wanted to do more with the end scene . . . I just can't sit here any longer, which is why it sucks . . . Anyway, I hope you liked that chapter! Please leave a review.


	4. Letter

**Tauria**: Hello readers and reviewers! Sorry it's been a while. Lately I just haven't had the inspiration to write. But then when I started I couldn't stop lolz x)

** Antauri**: Tauria does not own SRMT.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three <strong>

After a full night's sleep, I awoke the next morning feeling more rested then ever before. I went downstairs and made breakfast, smiling as I did so. The two girls were soon down as well, once the smell of food filled the apartment-like place in which they, we, lived in. I served food, as they eagerly sat at the table. They ate, and while doing so, they grinned at me.

"Can we ask all of our questions now Tauri?" Rose asked me, as she ate the food I had prepared.

I smiled. "Of course, Rose." I sipped my tea, feeling the warm substance slide down the back of my throat, finding that this time, I could actually taste it.

"Good. I don't think I can wait any longer," she giggled.

I laughed. "Well, ask away."

"So, you're a full robot now?" Rose asked.

I nodded. "Yes." I had expected this one.

"Can you still taste? Smell? Feel?" Rose pressed me, obviously wanting more of an explanation about my robotic nature.

"I can smell better then I could before, although sometimes placing a new smell can be quite difficult because of that. As for feeling . . . I am better at picking up changes in temperature, and can usually tell you the temperature of a room if I focus for a few minutes. I can taste, still, yes."

"Are you stronger then you were before?" Rose asked.

"With certain things."

"What runs you? Are you solar powered? Do you have to drink oil?"

"I am hydro-powered. Anything with a water based substance, or water itself powers me."

Rose nodded. "Do you hear better?"

"If I wish too," I answered.

She nodded, satisfied for the moment.

Violet looked at me. "Why did you leave Shuggazoom? I thought the Monkey Team was your family."

"They are. I'm just taking a vacation." I smiled reassuringly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Tauri, I don't know who you think you're foolin, but I'll wait till you're ready." She said, quiet enough that Rose could not hear.

I blinked. '_How does she know?'_

We ate in silence for the rest of the meal, until we were interrupted by a man from another part of the temple.

"Hello, Master Antauri," the man said. "I am here to take Rose and Violet to their training."

I nodded. "Of course."

He smiled. "You are welcome to do as you wish. They will be home at four."

I smiled as well. "Alright."

The girls hugged me, and then they left for training. I meditated, reflecting on why I had come here, surprised that the silver monkey had remained quiet. It was only a matter of time before it decided to resurface. Once I had cleared my mind, I stretched, and took a walk in the woods surrounding the temple. Life was abundant here. I could not help but stare at everything, feeling like even if I stayed here for several lifetimes I would never finish seeing the beauty of this place. At three, I returned home, not wanting to miss the girls returning home.

They returned home at four, as promised.

"How was your training?" I asked.

"It was good. Violet was outstanding during all of the classes having to do with mind-powers," Rose told me.

"And Rose did very well when we did combat training," Violet reported.

"I didn't know they did combat training here," I remarked.

"Well, the Chosen One is supposed to combat the evils of the Skeleton King. We may need to protect him," Violet told me wisely. "Also, if our planet is ever attacked, we may need to help defend the people. And so on and so on."

Rose nodded along with her. "My weak point is all of the mind stuff though . . ."

"And I don't do so well during combat."

"Well, I can help you. I've had quite a bit of experience in both areas."

"Thanks, 'Tauri! You're the best!" Violet hugged me.

"You're welcome, girls," I smiled down at them.

That night, I told the girls of how Mandarin had been expelled, and how years later, we had met Chiro. They were, as usual, and wonderful audience. This continued, with more stories on weekends. I told them the story of how we discovered the Robot was more then a simple machine. Rose raged about how if she ever met Sprx she would teach him a lesson, for saying all of those rotten things. Finally, they were caught up to the present.

"Once you return home, you _have_ to keep a journal of all your adventures!"

"Don't worry, I will."

"You also have to bring the team over to meet us!" Violet smiled at me. "I would love to get to know them! Chiro sounds like he would be fun to hang out with!"

I smiled at Violet. "I will. Promise."

She gave me a wide smile. As usual, I prepared to send then to bed. This time however, I was interrupted by a loud knocking on the door. When I opened it, I was met by a grim-faced man.

"Message for you."

I took the paper he offered me, thanking him. He left, and I read it.

_**Antauri, **_

_**Are you alright? I know we don't get much time to be a family anymore, but when we do, you've been awful distant. Also, **__**just disappearing out of the blue and taking off to another planet? That definitely isn't like you. I'm worried about you, Antauri. I understand if you don't want me prying, but I wanted to know that if you needed to talk with someone on the team, I'm here for you, just like you would be for me. **_

_**-Love, Chiro**_

I re-read it a few times, wondering how he knew that I was here. I guess I was making a face, because Violet and Rose gave me weird looks.

"What's wrong 'Tauri?" Violet asked softly.

"What's it say?" Rose cried at the same time as her sister.

I looked over at them, and smiled. "It's nothing. Now, let's get you two to bed."

They crossed their arms. "'Tauri, we wanna know."

I gave them a reassuring smile. "Well . . . I am a little confused by it myself right now. I'll let you know as soon as I know, okay?" It wasn't a complete lie. I _was _confused, but . . . not enough that it would hinder me explaining to them.

My explanation seemed to satisfy Rose, though Violet gave me a suspicious glare as she headed to her room.

I shook my head. Violet was a smart girl. Like her mother. Rose was smart as well, she just wasn't as observant. She was too impatient. I returned to sitting on the couch, after I had tucked the two in. I re-read the letter once more, puzzling over how Chiro knew that I was here. After a while, I sighed, deciding that the letter held no answers to my question. I put the letter away and went to bed, deciding I'd figure it out in the morning.

I ended up tossing and turning for hours, trying to answer so many questions. Like why I was tired every night. Why I was suddenly gaining my taste back. How Chiro knew I was here. How Violet seemed to be able to see through all of my lies. Finally I was able to fall into a deep sleep. I was surprised it wasn't restless.

* * *

><p><strong>Antauri: <strong>. . . how did Chiro know I was on Silphirra?

**Tauria: **-shrugs- I guess you'll just have to wait and see.

**Antauri: **And when will that be?

**Tauria: **If all goes as planned, then it should be the chapter after next. It would have been this chapter, but I didn't want to rush in to what is going to happen next. Especially considering I'm torn between what to do after that point . . .

**Antauri: **Ah. Please leave a review!


	5. Tests and Confession

**Tauria: **Hello again! Well, I've updated _Backwards_ twice, so I figured it was time to show a little love to _Heart Of A Machine_. Some of it is slightly rushed, but my sister wants the computer.

**Antauri: **Tauria does not own SRMT.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

The next day, some of the students were re-taking tests that they hadn't done very well on. Rose ended up being one of those students. Violet had aced the test the first time that they had taken it, so she was able to stay at home.

Rose was not happy with this situation. At all.

"How come Violet get's to stay at home. huh? Why doesn't she have to go take some stupid test?"

"Because I passed it the first time, Rose. And besides, Tauri and I both told you to study, and you didn't. So now you have to go and take t he 'stupid test'."

I shook my head as Rose began grumbling under her breath something about how tests weren't apart of real life anyway, so why should she worry about taking them now?

"Tauri, why must I take this stupid test?" She asked me. "I don't understand why we have to take them. I mean it isn't going to affect me in real life."

I rolled my eyes at the way she was going about this (though I knew it was more because her sister didn't have to retake it and she did), and said, "Rose, how do you know tests aren't a part of real life?"

"Because! When I'm not in school-"

"So school isn't real life?"

"No-"

"So school is basically a dream or something along those lines?"

Rose glared at me. "You know what I mean!"

"I am afraid I don't. Please explain to me what you mean."

"I _mean _that school is supposed to prepare you for what they call the 'real world' which is when you get a job, and go live your life with all the other adults out there. And as far as I know, those adults aren't taking tests! I mean, Skeleton King doesn't sit you down in a desk and give you a test!"

I laughed. "No, adults don't take tests in the conventional sense."

"Huh?"

"We don't take tests the way they are presented to you in school, no. But there are tests."

"How!" Rose was clearly frustrated with me instead of the tests now.

"There are all types of tests out there, Rose. The tests given to you in school are an examination of your knowledge. And occasionally, in the line of work that I do, we have those tests. Sometimes they are outright, and sometimes they are not. Gibson often tests our knowledge of certain medical procedures; Nova tests on recognizing our enemies; Chiro tests on battle formations; Sprx tests us on our piloting skills; I test them on tactic lessons, and whether or not they can do certain things with the Power Primate. Skeleton King often sends bad guys out as a test of how good they work . . . or to test the limits of our endurance. And then there are every day tests. Ones that people would only call tests after thinking about what a test is." Seeing her about to open her mouth to make a comment about the unfairness of tests, I said, "That doesn't mean we have to like them, but still, tests are going to be apart of life forever, so why don't you put your all in to the ones you have now?"

"I s'pose you're right. Tauri," Rose sighed, her argument having been countered as many ways as I could think of at the moment.

A few minutes later, the person who would take her to the testing room arrived at our door. Rose left, still not looking particularly happy.

"Well, that was interesting," Violet commented from the couch.

"Very. I take it your sister doesn't like tests?"

"She doesn't mind some of them; like the ones we take in combat training? But when it comes to the mind over matter tests, she hates them. Not just because she doesn't do so well, but because she tries so hard to pass that she gives herself a headache. I guess she thinks that giving everyone else one before she goes to take the test will stop that." Violet laughed.

I laughed as well as I sat next to her. "What do you think of tests Violet?"

She shrugged. "I just want to pass all of it so I can leave school."

I nodded, remembering being desperate to get out of school as well. Now I missed school days . . . "I can identify with that," I said.

She grinned. "I take it you weren't too fond of school either, Tauri?"

"No," I laughed. "I went to a similar school as you and Rose, but it was also quite different because, as I told you before, I was a member of the Varon Mystics before they were corrupted."

She nodded. "I remember you told us that. What did you think of tests, then?"

I smiled. "I thought, 'The faster I finish these things, the faster I can get out of class.' And with that motivation, not only did I finish them, but I also was motivated enough that I managed to pass the majority of them so I wouldn't have to come back."

She giggled. "Of course."

I shrugged. We sat in silence for a few moments before I offered to make tea. She accepted and I made us tea. After drinking the substance for a few moments, she looked over at me. "Tauri, how come that letter freaked you out so badly?"

Surprised I was silent before answering. "It didn't . . . I just . . ."

Before I could continue, she interrupted. "Tauri, be honest with me. You came here for a reason, and that reason wasn't just for a vacation."

I mentally sighed. Sometimes I wished she wasn't so clever. "It _was _for a vacation . . . but . . . not a normal vacation."

She raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

"I needed some time to . . . clear my head, about some problems I've been having. I figured that coming here would help me make sense of some things that had been going on in my life recently."

"Does it have to do with becoming a complete robot? And about what Sprx said about the robot nor having a soul?"

I blinked, startled. _'How did she draw that conclusion? Was I that obvious?' _"Why would you assume that?"

"1. You're getting defensive. 2. When you talked about the time Sprx said that you didn't get a far away look in your eyes, like you normally do. And you seemed sad . . . not that you could tell unless you were paying attention."

_'How does she read me so easily?' _"Well . . . I . . ." I hesitated. I didn't want to pour my heart out to this six year old girl (even if she did act twice-and sometimes more than that-her age).

Violet immediately recognized my hesitance. "Think of it as a story, 'Tauri," she said softly. "Even if it is a sad story."

So I told her, though I don't know why. I'll probably never figure it out. I told her what had happened that drove me to come here, about how it seemed like the silver monkey and I were almost like two different entities, about how I felt like I was going crazy because of that, about how while being here I had nearly forgotten about all of that until I received a letter from Chiro, even though I had no idea how he knew I was here, since I had disabled all tracking systems.

Violet nodded wisely. "Well, I am no master mechanic like Otto . . . and I am no master of the Power Primate like yourself . . . but to me, it seems like all you have to do is accept your silver side. After all, Rose and I are two completely different beings with the ability to literally get into each others heads thanks to being twins with the Power Primate, and sometimes we function as one."

I nodded.

"As for how Chiro found you, he has the Power Primate, correct?"

I nodded once more.

"And since his is so strong with it, being the Chosen One and all, he could have read your Power Primate signature."

I wanted to face palm when I heard that, and had I not been robotic, I would have turned red from embarrassment over what was such an obvious solution to my question.

"Also, your problem with why you are suddenly going back to organic habits? The Power Primate has been known to do strange things . . . one of those being turning Chiro into a monkey . . . so how do you know that the Power Primate isn't giving you back your organic body. Of course, you might make it easier for the magic and accept the silver monkey."

"But how can I do that, when it can be so . . . cold?"

"Seems to me like it's acting like a rebellious child. After all, the silver monkey is not very old, now is it?"

I shook my head.

"See? Rose is plenty rebellious, though not quite like that. You've seen it yourself. Compare their behavior." She smiled and took the empty cups to the sink after I told her I didn't want anymore tea. I thought about what she had said, and I compared Rose and the silver monkey. She was right.

"Thanks," I smiled, as she came back in.

"No problem. It's the least I could do after you partially raised us and have been saving the Universe all this time." She grinned.

I smiled back, and just like that, a six year old violet monkey had solved all of the problems I had been trying to figure out for months . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Hopefully I can start making the chapters longer . . . xD Anyway, I'm going back and changing Violet and Rose's ages. I said they were two before . . . but the math wasn't right for that (I suck at math xD) so they are being upped to 6.

**Rose: **Wow . . . we had quite an age change between just a couple chapters!

**Violet: **-sigh-

**Antauri: **I'm still not sure how you got me to confess to Violet everything . . . and how Violet knew how to combat every problem. Isn't this a little too soon?

**Tauria: **Ah . . . if only you could see my plot map for this . . . but for now, it's better you didn't.

**Antauri: **Why? -raises eyebrow-

**Tauria: **-changes subject-

**Antauri: **Before you go on about that, why can't I see this mysterious plot map?

**Tauria: **Because it . . . isn't finished,

**Antauri: **-sighs and goes to see if he can either find the map or see what might happen in the future of this story-

**Violet and Rose: **Please leave a review!


	6. When Chiro Comes To Visit

**Tauria: **I'm back!

**Antauri: **Good to see you again. This chapter is _not _my favorite.

**Rose: **I'm sure it gets better! . . . it just might be a bit . . .

**Violet: **How many chapters are left after this?

**Tauria: **Well . . . I'm hoping to stretch it out to ten chapters (otherwise this chapter would have been longer) but I don't know . . . -thinks really hard- Yeah, I can do five more chapters, including an epilogue. Hopefully they will get longer.

**Violet:** Like the ones in _Backwards? _

**Tauria: **Yeah.

**Violet: **Cool. Tauria does not own SRMT!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

Since I had confessed to Violet all that I had been feeling, she and Rose had been dragging me all over the temple, and sharing with me the different places they had found when exploring. On one such day, we were having a picnic, and Violet was in one of her rare more childlike moods, as we played tag out on the field. Rose had dragged the two of us into it, and we had protested at first, but now I felt like a child again as I chased the two rose colored monkeys around the field.

Finally, we had exhausted ourselves, and we headed back towards the blanket. We ate lunch, and then settled down to make shapes out of the clouds. As the two girls were making shapes (Rose's were quite ridiculous, and when Violet pointed it out, she told her that that was the point), I was deep in thought. I remembered what Violet had told me (embrace the silver side of me), but it was just so hard. The silver monkey had quieted down considerably since I had arrived on Silphirra, and I wasn't anxious to connect with it again. So, I put it off. I knew that it wasn't wise to put something like this off, but . . . I just couldn't help it. Besides, talking with the silver monkey always made me feel like I was crazy . . .

Once the clouds lost their interest (mainly to Rose . . . she never could stay still for too long), we started up the game of tag again, and once I had caught them, I got out my purplish claws, and began to tickle them, throwing them into fits of laughter. The only way the day could have been more perfect was if my 'son' could be here with my 'daughters' . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Normal PoV<strong>

Little did Antauri know that a certain human boy had gotten impatient from waiting for him to come home. He had come to Silphirra and found the very monkey he had been seeking. Only to see him playing with two little monkeys . . .

All the boy could think about was how happy he seemed with those two little monkeys . . . how he looked at them with the fatherly look Chiro thought had been reserved for him . . .

_'Could those be _his _kids? . . . could they be memories left over from a time before he was silver? . . . does he regret that I turned him into the silver monkey? . . . or have I been replaced? . . . or was he using me to help get over the pain of not being able to see them because of Skeleton King? . . . He looks so happy here . . . he's never like that when we're on Shuggazoom . . . he's always so stoic and calm . . .' _Chiro's vision was blurred as he watched the only person he had ever seen as a father figure seem completely at ease here . . . like he had forgotten all about the team.

Chiro turned, and ran.

* * *

><p><strong>Antauri's PoV<strong>

As I was tickling the twins, I heard a noise. When I turned to see what the noise was, I saw Chiro running. I realized what had to be going through the child's mind, and told the twins that there was something I needed to take care of, and that I would be back soon. I raced after the boy, and when I was almost caught up with him, something wet hit my face. Knowing that there was no rain, the only conclusion left was that Chiro was crying. I pushed myself harder, but Chiro was determined not to get caught.

Eventually, I felt my circuits begin to tire, but I didn't stop. I couldn't. I needed to catch up to the boy who was my son by all but blood . . . and introduce him to the girls who had wormed their way into my heart as daughters. I couldn't allow him to think that I had abandoned the team or him . . . I just couldn't.

_'You should have known this would happen when you left Shuggazoom and came here! You've gotten distracted. You haven't been paying attention to what you came here to do . . . and now you and the people you care about are paying the price . . .' _the silver monkey chose _now _to come back. _'You should stop chasing him Antauri . . . you know that it is futile. With your circuits running out the way they are, you could end up causing your system to shut down . . . and you might not awaken from that.' _

As much as I hated to admit it, the silver monkey was right for once. Tiring myself out to catch Chiro was not the answer. But I think I know what the answer could be. So, as he faded from sight, I turned and walked with a heavy heart back to Rose and Violet.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked as I approached the field we had been in. "We saw Chiro . . . what happened?"

"I think he saw us together and thought that I abandoned the team . . . and him. Which I didn't. I needed to clear my head, and I needed to see you girls again . . ." I sighed.

Violet hugged me. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go get your ship and go after him!"

"But my ship is all the way in the capital city!"

"Nah. They brought it here. They knew that if you needed to leave in a hurry you'd need it nearby." Rose grinned.

I smiled.

"But don't think you're going alone," Violet said.

"Yeah. We're tagging along for the ride. We've been dying to see Shuggazoom since you told us about it when we were _really _little."

I smiled. "Alright. If you insist." I saw no reason to leave them here, aside from their training . . . and the Skeleton King war. "On second thought, how about we wait until the war's over? That way you two have time to complete training, and the Hyper Force can stop the Skeleton King."

". . . oh, alright . . ." Violet sighed.

"I think we can handle some stupid war! We're trained enough in the Power Primate!"

"And you're six years old," I reminded.

"Yeah well, we have the minds and bodies of twelve year old monkeys! And Chiro got to start fighting against the Skeleton King when he was ten!"

"Chiro is the Chosen One, first of all. Second, you may have the minds and bodies of twelve year olds, but you are still only six years old, and not ready for that sort of thing! You are staying here and that is final."

Violet gave her sister a hard stare, and I figured she was agreeing with me and telling her sister to drop it. But when I saw Rose give an almost imperceptible nod, my suspicions were raised. _'What could they be planning?' _I thought.

We went back to where we were staying and I packed my stuff. I hugged the girls and headed towards my ship. Once inside, I started it up, and headed off towards Shuggazoom. But . . . on the way back, I was caught in a tractor beam. I looked to see what had managed to get me . . . it was the Citadel of Bone.

Had he gotten Chiro too? Or was he just lucky enough to get me? Oh, I dearly hoped it was the latter . . .

I was pulled closely into the ship, and then sucked inside. As Skeleton King used his black magic on my ship, I was chained. He levitated me over to his crystal face, and I felt like sinking my claws deep within it.

"Ahh, Antauri. You will work perfectly as my new weapon."

What was he talking about? I would _never _harm Shuggazoom or any other planet. Ever. "I will never join you!" I said, as I tried to struggle.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about willingly, simian . . . your becoming mechanical is going to be very advantageous for me."

I realized then what he was talking about, and how helpless of a situation I was in . . . and there was no one to save me.

I felt wires being moved around in my brain, and the something was messed with, and everything went black . . . when I came to, I was no longer myself.

"Antauri," the Skeleton King greeted me as I awoke.

"Hello master."

"I welcome you to my side. And although I hate to send you on a mission so soon, I am afraid it cannot be helped. The boy is headed back to Shuggazoom . . . make sure that you get there first . . . and that a surprise is waiting for him."

"Yes master." I headed to my ship, and on the way, I caught a glance of my new reflection. My teeth were much more pointed, and my larger once rounded pupil had become slightly pointed. My tail was covered in thorn like spikes, and my fingers had small claws at the tips. I was lethal now in a way I never had been before. Smirking to myself, I climbed into the ship and headed towards Shuggazoom, intending to carry out my duty.

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>Okay, I know the last part with Skeleton King was rushed. But . . . er . . . I'm excited that I am finally almost to parts of the story I've been waiting for!

**Antauri: **And she refuses to let us see what happens next.

**Rose: **Oh, don't complain 'Tauri! Surprises are much more fun!

**Violet: **-clears throat- Anyway, for those of you that are interested, since some of her stories are almost over, Tauria has put up descriptions of her future stories. However, she wants to do one more story, and couldn't decide which one she wants to do. So she narrowed it down to three choices, and would like to know which one you want to see! So, please go vote!

**Rose: **And drop a review before you go!


	7. Meeting The Twins

**Tauria: **Hiya guys! Here I am with a new chapter for _Heart of a Machine_!

**Antauri: **-finally finds my plot map and glares at me- What are you doing to me?

**Tauria: **Creating a story where you're the main character?

**Antauri: **. . .remind me why I signed up for this?

**Rose: **Uhh . . . Violet, Tauria, Chiro, and I gave you the puppy face?

**Tauria, Violet, and Chiro: **HUSH VIOLET!

**Antauri: **Oh, _now_ I remember. -glares at all four of us-

**Tauria, Violet, Rose, and Chiro: **-gulp-

**Antauri: **Tauria does not own SRMT. Now, please read the newest chapter of _Heart of a Machine _while I chase those four down.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

**Normal PoV**

Chiro entered the Super Robot the picture of despair, but was shocked to see that Antauri was already there. How had he gotten here so fast? . . . Had that really been him on Silphirra? Or had it been Chiro's imagination?

_No. There was no way that was my imagination. Something is going on here. How did he get here so fast? . . . did he use the Power Primate? . . . Can it even be used for teleportation? . . ._ Chiro thought long and hard on that last question, and saw no evidence that it couldn't . . . but no evidence that it _could _either. _If it can be used to project a holographic image of yourself, it can be used to teleport! Now, you are **way **off topic. Focus! _

"How did you get here?" Chiro growled at the silver monkey.

"Chiro, that is no way to talk to Antauri!" Gibson reprimanded.

"He _forgot _about us though! He was on Silphirra, and he was playing with these two monkeys! He _abandoned _us!" Chiro said, fresh tears threatening to enter his eyes.

"I would never forget about any of you." Antauri said. "I went to Silphirra to clear my mind. I realized that I was becoming a danger to the team, and that I needed to fix that. While I was there, I met up with one of my old friends kids, who have become like family to me as well. But now I have fixed what was preventing me from being who I am, and I have returned."

"He's lying!" A purple monkey with rose colored eyes shouted.

"Rose!" Another purple monkey with rose colored eyes growled.

"What Violet? They deserve to know the truth! Antauri was corrupted by the Skeleton King! He's here to do something terrible to you all!"

Antauri's eyes narrowed at the little monkeys. "Don't mind them team. They aren't aware of what they're saying. They must have fallen asleep on the way here when they stowed away."

Violet's eyes narrowed. "You underestimate us."

Rose looked at her sister warily. "Uh, Vi?"

"I won't hurt 'im." Violet replied. Power Primate energy began to glow around Antauri, and all at once his appearance changed. Spikes shot out from his tail, small claws jutted from the tips of his fingers, his teeth sharpened, and the larger pupil at the top of his eye became pointed. While all of this went on, he also passed out.

"What did you do to him?" Sprx shouted.

"I exposed the form Skeleton King gave him!" Violet said softly. "But I could not have him attacking us when he realized his cover was blown . . . so I knocked him out."

"Why don't I believe you?" Sprx growled.

"Sprx, stop. She's telling the truth," Chiro said. "I can sense it."

Violet smiled at him. "Thank you, Chiro. Antauri has spoken very highly of you indeed."

Chiro blinked. "He told you two about me?"

Rose nodded. "Lots! He told us about all of the team!"

Violet laughed softly. "He did. He told us about all of your adventures and everything. However, we know you, but you do not know us."

"My name's Rose!"

"My name is Violet. We are apprentices at one of the temples on Silphirra. Our parents were good friends of Antauri, but they both passed away. Our father in war, and our mother when giving birth to us. Antauri took care of us for the six months before our mother's funeral before he had to return to stasis. Since then, six years have passed, although within that time we have aged approximately two years per year. In other words, every six months we age about a year."

"In other words, Vi is a total geek because she knows all of that."

Violet glared at her sister. "Anyway, Antauri is a good friend of ours as well . . . he is the closest thing to a father figure we have ever known . . . and since he sees you as his son, and you clearly see him as a father figure as well, Rose and I have been talking, and we think that instead of being jealous of each other, we should instead accept each other as siblings."

Chiro smiled. "I'd like that."

"Okay, moving on from you guys's epiphanies, would ya mind explaining 1. Why he was on Silphirra and 2. How he got this way?" Sprx said.

Violet nodded. "Before I explain anything, please let it be known that I wouldn't be telling any of you this if him coming back to us didn't depend on it."

The monkeys and Chiro nodded, clearly confused. Even Rose was confused.

"He was on Silphirra because the silver monkey was like a separate entity from him, and it was getting in the way of him being a member of the Hyper Force. He was also starting to have to return to needing things that he needed to live when possessing an organic body. I told him that it is possible that the Power Primate was turning his body organic again. He also needs to accept his silver monkey side. He asked me how he could do that when the silver monkey was just so cold and cruel. I told him that the silver monkey was merely acting up like a child does when they are not getting their way. After all, Rose does so constantly. The silver monkey just does it in a different way . . . after all, the silver monkey hasn't been 'alive' for very long."

"How did you manage to keep this from me . . . even through our telepathic bond?" Rose demanded.

"_I _pay attention during our Power Primate lessons . . . unlike you."

Rose glared at her sister. "Well I'm better at combat then you!"

Violet shook her head. "Not when it comes to the Power Primate!"

"Girls," Chiro said.

They looked over at him. "Mm?"

"You can argue about this later. Now, how was Antauri changed into what he is now?"

Violet frowned. "You see, he was following you, because he realized that he had hurt you when you saw us, and he wanted to make it right. But on the way to following you, he was captured by Skeleton King, who told him that since he was fully robotic, he could turn that to his advantage. Then, Antauri was engulfed in black energy. He blacked out, and when he came too, he was this. Then, he took a short cut to Shuggazoom, and got here just before you did."

"Does anyone know how we can fix this?" Sprx asked.

Violet just looked at him like he was dumb.

"What?"

She sighed. "Surely someone besides me knows . . ."

They all looked at her blankly.

"The Power Primate!" Violet groaned.

"Oh . . ."

"Now?" Chiro asked.

"When he comes too. We have to appeal to his good side, or it won't work and we'll have lost our chance forever."

The team gulped.

"How do you know so much about the Power Primate?" Chiro asked.

"In my spare time, I would go to the library and read all that I could. The subjects I chose to read the most on were the Power Primate, legends and myths, and science. I also would do extra practice sessions with the teachers and Antauri once he arrived."

"In other words, my sister is a geek." Rose groaned.

Violet once again, glared at her sister. "Oh, be quiet Rose!"

"What about hanging out with friends?" Nova asked.

"All of my friends are adults. A lot of the other children pick on me for my thirst for knowledge, and the fact that I am more advanced within our classes . . . except for combat. I can use my Power Primate just fine, but combat is not one of specialties."

"Why teach combat at a temple anyway?" Gibson asked.

Violet smiled. "Because. The Silphirrian temples were created to protect the Universe from evil . . . and to serve the Chosen One."

Chiro blinked. "What?"

She giggled at his expression. "We are to serve the Chosen One . . . now, by 'serve the Chosen One' I mean we are to help him in his quest for justice, and at times that may require basic knowledge of defense. Which is why combat is taught to us. Antauri is greatly respected there because he is the mentor of the Chosen One."

"And why wasn't I told about this sooner?" Chiro asked.

"Antauri said that he didn't tell you because he knew that either it would go to your head, or it would make you feel uncomfortable that almost an entire planet of people were pledging their lives to you."

"Say what?"

She rolled her eyes. "By pledging our lives to the Chosen One, we mean that we are pledging our lives to the greater good of the Universe."

"Oh." Chiro blushed.

"And before anyone asks, I know what that means because Rose asked the teachers about all of that because she wasn't sure why we had to pledge our lives to some child of prophecy."

"I also wanted to know what would happen if one of the people of the Silphirrian temples ended up being the Chosen One since we pledged our lives to the Chosen One, but Violet wouldn't let me ask." Rose pouted.

"Because you just wanted to not learn anything," Violet shook her head.

"So it was for a good cause!"

Violet shook her head.

"We had better be getting some rest then . . . who knows what Skeleton King has planned. We'll take turns watching Antauri to make sure we're ready when he awakens." Gibson said, bringing everyone back to their priorities.

They nodded.

Later that night, an alarm went off, bringing everyone downstairs.

"Sprx, I thought you were watching Antauri!" Gibson said.

"I was!"

"You must have fallen asleep!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Stop arguing!" Chiro interrupted. "Gibson, run a scan to see if you can find Antauri. Sprx, you take the Fist Rocket and see if you can see him. Nova, do you think you and Otto could handle Fist Rocket Four and the Brain Scrambler?"

"Sure can!" Nova nodded.

Otto nodded as well.

"Alright. The you two join Sprx on aerial patrol. Violet, you and I will use the Power Primate to see if we can detect him."

She nodded.

"What about me?" Rose asked.

"Help Gibson with the scanner, please. All ya gotta do is watch the screen."

The violet monkey nodded.

Violet and Chiro began to meditate, searching for Antauri.

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>Hiya guys! We distracted Antauri with some cotton candy a while ago, so hopefully he won't be back for a bit.

**Rose and Violet: **-arguing behind me-

**Chiro: **Now all we have to deal with is those two arguing.

**Tauria: **Oh, yay.

**Chiro: **Please leave a review, and hopefully next chapter Antauri, Rose, Violet, Tauria, and I will all be getting along again!

**Otto: **Oh, and drop a vote in Tauria's poll if you haven't already!


	8. The Team's Idea

**Tauria: **I know that this isn't as long as my normal updates, but the laptop that I got has a lot of bugs in it, and the battery went out. We're taking it back, and I'll have another one soon (I hope) and until then I'll be typing on my phone, and when I go to work with my mom (some Thursdays, and almost every Friday) I'll use a computer there. Or, I'll use our home computer (only on weekends, cause my sister uses it during the week, but she goes to dad's on the weekends). So, updates are going to slow down some (not that they were fast to begin with). I also lost every document on my computer, and I had some of them on a flashdrive, but it'll take a while for me to get back on my proverbial feet.

**Chiro: **Wow, that was a long announcement...

**Otto: **I think computers (specifically laptops) hate you.

**Tauria: **Yes, I know Chiro... And yeah, me too Otto, me too.

**Gibson: **Enjoy this believes there should only be one-three more updates, and _Heart of a Machine _will be done. And once it's done, she'll try to finish _Losing_ as well as start _Backward's_ sequel.

**Nova: **Tauria does not own _SRMTHFG._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

_'How could Antauri betray us like this? We all looked up to him... he was our spiritual leader. We _need _him... We've never been good at functioning without him. Chiro withdraws from us, Gibson and Sprx butt heads all the time, Otto is quieter then usual, and my annoyance level goes through the roof! I understand that Antauri was the one who convinced us all to stay, but we shouldn't be this dependant on him. It's getting us into a _lot _of trouble...' _Nova sighed. She was watching the monitor, waiting for the blip on the screen that Chiro and Violet said would come eventually.

_'I'll talk to him about it when he gets back. I think... I think it's time that Chiro wasn't the only one who has to learn about the Power Primate. Sure, we were taught the basics, but we need to learn to connect with it. To see what he sees... Then, perhaps we could learn to make do without him. I know he wants to go and do things that he can't when he's being forced to stay here, because we're all needy and dependant on him.' _

"Nova?"

Nova jumped at the sudden noise, and turned to the direction of the voice. Chiro stood in his elevator, rubbing his eyes.

"What is it, Chiro?"

"I can't sleep. Mind if I sit out here with you?"

"Sure," Nova offered a small smile, which he returned.

They were both quiet for a moment, when: "Do you think we'll get Antauri back?"

Nova turned again. Seeing Chiro without his hyper force uniform, in his pajama's looking deep in thought, yet so, so lost reminded her of a little boy, trying to figure out why his father wasn't home. "Of course. He's fighting it right now I'm sure. All he's gonna need is a little push in the right direction. Alright?"

Chiro smiled and nodded. "Right. That blip should be here soon, I think."

"Hey Chiro?" Nova said after a minute. "I was thinking... What if when Antauri comes back, the rest of us joined you in your Power Primate training? I know that no one can replace him, but when he goes out on solo missions across the universe, or has to run errands, or something... Maybe then we wouldn't be so lost without him. I know that we can't exactly... work right without all of our parts, but we are only strong as our weakest link, and right now, we're pretty well mice under Skeleton King's feet."

Chiro nodded. "You're right. I've been thinking the same thing. Gibson and I talked about it earlier, because Otto mentioned it to him and Sprx. I think we're pretty well all on the same page here."

Nova nodded. "Antauri is going to be one busy monkey when he gets back," she chuckled.

Chiro laughed. "Yeah..."

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>Once again, sorry it's so short! It's really bugging me... But I'll deal :) Um, by the way, I wanted to know what you guys would think if I just changed my username from _ANTAURIfan_ to _Tauria? _I hope you enjoyed it, even if not much happened. Just a little Nova-Chiro family moment.

**Chiro: **Please leave a review!


	9. It Is Time

**Tauria: **Well, here's the new chapter ^.^ I can't believe I updated this soon either. I hope that the next update should be up soon too. I hope I can get the next one (or two... I think I've only got one chapter left, but...) up just as quickly.

**Chiro: **I'm just in shocked that you updated this soon.

**Tauria: **-_- Hush. Anyway, I hope you like!

**Chiro: **Tauria doesn't own SRMT.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

It was a gloomy day in Shuggazoom City. Fog laced the streets (not natural fog either… this was Skeleton King's doing), and clouds hid the sun. It looked as if it could rain at any moment. Most days everyone would be bored, and trying to find something to do, or bugging their parents. However, today, fear ruled the air. Everyone could feel that Skeleton King was going to attack, and no one liked it.

"It is time," Skeleton King said, looking out over Shuggazoom City. "Shuggazoom City will fall, now that Antauri is on our side."

"Are you sure that they won't figure out how to undo it?" Mandarin asked.

"Of course. Without Antauri, their power primate is too weak to break the curse I put on him," sneered the evil king.

"Of course, my lord." Mandarin bowed, personally remembering his own experiences trying to trap the silver monkey. Antauri could break free on his own. However, Mandarin kept his mouth shut. Skeleton King was deluded in his own power, and would not listen to his inferiors, unless they were supporting him. Mandarin was his most loyal subject, but disobedience was not tolerated from him either.

Skeleton King turned back towards Shuggazoom, watching how the buldings poked out of the mist like beacons. The city had tormented him for too long. It was time it was his. "It will all soon be mine… I will no longer look from the sidelines as those pathetic humans continue about their day. I will be ruler of Shuggazoom, and no one will ever get in my way again." He was more reassuring himself then he was talking to Mandarin, but Mandarin heard him anyway.

Mandarin said nothing, though as he looked at the desire on his master's face and in his eyes, he nearly shook his head. If only the fool would realize that he created his undoing the moment his good side – The Alchemist – came up with the Hyper Force. The king was right about one thing, however. It was time.

* * *

><p>Antauri paced in the room he had been given, waiting for his new master to summon him. It was time to attack, wasn't it? Isn't that what Skeleton King had said only moments before? He had sent Antauroi to prepare, and now he was ready. Antauri hadn't felt this impatient since he had been in his first years of training on Koraladol.<p>

He watched the door, and kept an eye on his internal clock. His mind was open for any telepathic message that might be sent his way. He stiffened slightly when he heard the slight noise of a footstep, and once again, watched the door. Surly this was Skeleton King coming to get him?

Antauri nearly scoffed at his own stupidity. He was acting like a puppy, waiting for his master to come home. He needed to step up and act like the monkey he was. However, this didn't help his impatience any. If at all, it just made him more impatient. He wanted action… He wanted to fight. He wanted to bring about his masters glory.

As he was dreaming of what it would be like to conquer Shuggazoom City at last, there was a thud behind him. He quickly turned, and noticed something had fallen off the bedside table. Relaxing since obviously nothing was threatening him, he picked it up, and as he started to stand, there was a hand at his mouth, and there was a sharp twist in the metal parts inside his head. Antauri's world faded to black as he went limp in his captor's arms.

* * *

><p>The undead horde marched into the city, weapons ready. They varied in sizes, and some of the newer dragonesque creatures flew above them. Their only intent was to destroy the Hyper Force and allies, and wait for their master to arrive. The Hyper Force and their allies were soon in front of them, prepared for the battle.<p>

Skeleton King watched them, an evil smile coating his bony face. He had special plans for Shuggazoom, and he was prepared to do what he must to achieve them. He knew that this army was not going to survive their fight with the Hyper Force, though it would be an interesting battle to say the least.

He watched mercilessly as his army was destroyed by his opponents. He was starting to get impatient. Antauri and Mandarin had better be ready soon…. Patience was not one of his many as of late. Normally he was very patient, but now he could feel how close he was to earning Shuggazoom at last.

He turned away from the city and entered his fortress. _'All good things come to those who wait.' _

* * *

><p>After fighting the horde that was threatening to take over the city, the Hyper Force and their allies sat in the Command Center, waiting for any sign of the big three opponents; Mandarin, Skeleton King, and, unfortunately, Antauri.<p>

"That battle… It was too easy," Master Offay said.

"Agreed. He let us get away with it. Skeleton King is planning something," Sprx agreed.

"We just need to find out what it is, and stop him," Chiro finished.

They all turned their attention back to the radar.

There was a small blip on the screen soon enough, but it had appeared outside of the robot.

"I'll get this one," Chiro said, standing. He needed some action. He had been sitting and staring at the screen for so long his eyes hurt.

"Alright. Be careful Kid."

Chiro nodded and went through his tube to where the door was. He typed in the code, and the door swished open. He stiffened, prepared for anything that might come his way; his hands where glowing green, ready to take out whatever was outside waiting for him.

Upon opening the door, there was a badly scratched Mandarin with an unconscious Antauri over his shoulder. Chiro was not prepared for this. Nor what came out of Mandarin's mouth.

"It is time."

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>Well, I hope to get the next chapter up soon, but I don't know, I hope to do something for Father's Day, but in case I don't, Happy Early Father's Day! CX

**Chiro: **Please drop a review!

**Tauria: **Oh, and I did change my name, by the way. I am Tauria now :) No longer ANTAURIfan ^.^


	10. And So It Ends

**Tauria: **I feel like the ending isn't as good as it could have been, but I felt like I needed to end it soon, or I never would. **  
><strong>

**Chiro: **That's probably true.

**Tauria: **Hush. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the ending. It's a little shorter then usual, but...

**Chiro: **Tauria doesn't own SRMTHFG

**Chapter Nine**

_"It is time." _

"Time for what?" Chiro growled. "What are you doing here, and what did you do to Antauri?"

"I will explain, I promise. However, I come asking something I do not deserve. Please trust me. I came to help you fight against Skeleton King. Antauri is alright, just knocked out." Mandarin explained, eyes shifting nervously.

Chiro thought a moment. _'Well... I don't sense any bad intentions from him...' _"You can come in, but I still don't trust you. I highly doubt the others will either." He led Mandarin into the Command Center, and told the others what was going on.

"You really expect after everything you've done, we're going to trust you?" Sprx scowled.

"Let me explain," Mandarin said, holding up a hand. "A while ago, I realized that this was wrong. I never should have left. Don't ask me when this was, because I couldn't tell you. But it was after Antauri turned silver. I approached him, and asked for a second chance. He told me that if I was to spy on Skeleton King for you guys, and report back to him for a while, I could come back. I asked him not to tell you yet, so we could continue the charade of hatred for each other... If you wish to know if I am lying, then have Chiro check, for I am not."

Chiro did. Grudgingly, he said, "He's not lying."

Mandarin smiled slightly. "Now, we have lost a common ally, and I know how we can get him back. Skeleton King says Chiro is not strong enough, but he has always doubted the prowess of his foes, despite the fact he built them himself. Anyway, Chiro is plenty strong enough to bring Antauri back, though he may need our help, since he hasn't quite reached that point in training yet. It shouldn't take long, and the allies can hold the Robot while we do this. It should be done in the meditation room... It was specially fortified to hold the Power Primate."

The monkeys nodded and they headed in.

While the monkeys were in the room, the city was attacked by Skeleton King himself. He had figured out his most loyal servant's betrayal, and would now eliminate the new threat. The allies fought against him, but without the monkey team and Chiro, they weren't as strong.

* * *

><p>"So what exactly do we have to do?" Chiro asked.<p>

"Do you remember how you turned Sprx back?"

They nodded.

"Do that to Antauri." Mandarin said.

So together, they unleashed the power of the primate, and it surrounded Antauri in a glowing green light. Antauri's eyes opened, and his body absorbed the power, and he looked at the others. Nothing had changed. "So... you continue to betray our master, Mandarin?" he sneered.

Mandarin frowned. "That was supposed to work!"

"You were wrong, Mandarin." he growled. Antauri left.

Mandarin sighed. "Why didn't it work...?"

"Don't beat yourself up over it," Chiro said. "We'll just take out Skeleton King, and see if that works. If not... We may have to shut Antauri down permanently..."

"But... we can't do that!" Nova said.

"If we can't help him, then we can't have another Skeleton King." Chiro said sadly.

The monkeys nodded, and prepared to fight.

* * *

><p>The battle was long, and lasted for hours. There was no sign of Antauri throughout the battle. Eventually, it was the allies and Hyper Force against the Skeleton King.<p>

"Give it up, Skeleton King. You're outnumbered," Chiro growled. "We will defeat you."

Skeleton King sneered. "And you are outmatched."

"That, is where you are wrong," a familiar voice said. "Your fortress and the Citadel have been destroyed. Your army has been obliterated. All you have left now... is yourself. Mandarin and I have returned to good."

They looked up, and saw Antauri. He had not betrayed them... He had gone to destroy the Citadel and Fortress, but he couldn't let them know just yet.

He jumped down to their sides, and smiled slightly at Chiro. Chiro returned the smile, and faced Skeleton King.

He and Skeleton King fought, until Skeleton King was destroyed. The team surrounded Antauri in a hug. Rose and Violet also ran out and hugged him as well, squealing happily. He hugged them all back, and welcome Mandarin back to the team.

Weeks of celebration followed, and a holiday was declared.

Finally, Nova and Chiro approached Antauri. "Hey Antauri, while you were gone, we all had an idea..."

"What is it?" He asked, smiling.

"The rest of the team and us were wondering if - since you're the only one who knows all about the Power Primate, and every time you leave we have no idea what to do... We're only as strong as our weakest link, and when you're gone, we're pretty well done for - you could train _all _of us in the ways of the Power Primate."

"That can be arranged," he smiled wider.

And it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>I hope you enjoyed it, even if it wasn't the best ending :)

**Chiro: **Please leave a review! She'll work on Losing some more and start posting new stories :)


End file.
